Easter Egg
Beginning with Episode One of the 6:05 Superpodcast, Easter Egg audio has been aired after the outro music at the end of the program. These clips are usually related to a topic or discussion point on the show. Episode 1: WTBS Station Identification Episode 2: audio drop from the tv show Naked City about a character named Bixie Episode 3: audio drop from the tv show Naked City about a character named Bixie Episode 4: Jim Cornette saying "oh Jesus" Episode 5: audio drop from the tv show Naked City about a character named Bixie Episode 6: caller to Memphis radio station who called the police to say "stop the murder on tv" Episode 7: Dennis Coralluzzo promo on Tracy Smothers's real identity being Vito Marinara Episode 8: Marc Gullen promo about Yomamba The Jungle Savage Episode 9: Lance Russell interviews Marc Gullen about upcoming Bill Dundee / Teijho Khan match Episode 10: "I hope his son dies!" ** REVISIONS NEEDED Episode 11: Capt. Lou Albano's speech from the Mickey Sherman tapes re: the Iron Sheik Episode 12: Jimmy Snuka Audio **REVISIONS NEEDED Episode 13: Capt. Lou talking about one-takes **REVISIONS NEEDED Episode 14: Lance Russell being annoyed at Missy Hyatt for interrupting a trivia contest answer Episode 15: Dream Machine over-running and throttling Lance Russell for the "Alley-Oop" video - "I'll kill you, Lawler!" Episode 16: Audio of 50th State Wrestling with Lord James Blears Episode 17: Lance Russell - "Yeah, Hector, tell him in Mexican to get outta here!" from Diamante Negro angle Episode 18: Thunderbolt Patterson promo on Ole Anderson from 1990's WCW - "If you move....!" Episode 19: A promo/commercial for Buzz Sawyer's wrestling school Episode 20: Hogan on Piper's Pit - "Bozo visits the Zoo!" Episode 21: Promo by Nate the Rat on Jerry Lawler and Jeff Jarrett Episode 22: Lance Russell audio w/ Dennis Coralluzzo from the Channel 5 studios offstage re: Nate the Rat Episode 23: Audio of Mike Lano from "CBS Radio" calling in to talk to Hulk Hogan Episode 24: Lance Russell running down Dundee vs. Teijo Khan (w/ Marc Gullen) - "You cowardly dog!" Episode 25: John Arezzi's radio show w/ Paul Heyman calling in and the operator comes on - "Get off the line, you idiot!" Episode 26: Jim Cornette in World Class Dec 1984 hyping the Midnights vs. Fantastics (Muffy & Sissy) Episode 27: 1-900-HOT-BRUNO commercial Episode 28: Audio of John Tolos incredulous on why he's forced wrestle Freddie Blassie Episode 29: Muhammad Ali promo on the Inoki match Episode 30: Dick Murdoch promo from Japan on Killer Karl Kox & Leroy McGuirk Episode 31: Austin Idol opining on "Heartthrob" by the Idolitors and "Idolmania" Episode 32: Dick the Bruiser promo on teaming with Golden Moose Cholak against The Assassins Episode 33: Don Laible segment on John Arezzi's Pro-Wrestling Spotlight radio show Episode 34: Eddie Gilbert promo re: Starrcade 1987 on the UWF vs. NWA Episode 35: Harley Race's "Bounty" promo on Ric Flair re: Starrcade 1983 Episode 36: Chris Colt Experience promo from George Cannon's wrestling promotion Episode 37: Marc Gullen on Bill Dundee - "You cowardly dog!" Episode 38: The entire audio from the Diamante Negro angle in Memphis (Austin Idol vs. Jerry Lawler) Episode 39: "That's not my dad!" Episode 40: Outtake during TGBL & Jim Cornette's segment - "Motherfucker! I'm gonna throw this thing out the window!" Episode 41: David Crockett yelling "PEZ!" after Pez Whatley turns on Jimmy Valiant Episode 42: Audio of Sting and Robocop on Capital Combat 1990 Episode 43: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 44: Larry Nelson - "Are we havin' fun, people?!" Episode 45: Longmont Potion Castle prank call Episode 46: Tommy Rich promo on Jerry Lawler Episode 47: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 48: Outtake from TGBL talking with Roy Lucier Episode 49: Outtake from TGBL talking with Tom Robinson about a Bull Nakano "Sex Dog" (instead of doll) Episode 50: Audio drop of Kurt doing the Dr. Jerry Graham "War Cry" Episode 51: Promo with Boris Malenko and Les Thatcher Episode 52: Promo from Adrian Street saying Dusty has a "big, fat head" Episode 53: Audio from Jimmy Valiant & Jerry Lawler "fag" promo, Jim Cornette and Dennis Coralluzzo on a radio call-in show, a song about Old Lady Mrs. Spencer, and audio from a Dennis Coralluzzo show with TGBL on commentary during a Public Enemy match. Episode 54: Larry Nelson / Derrick Dukes promo from the AWA (origin of Orgasmic Larry Nelson) Episode 55: Wrestling Christmas song Episode 56: Entire audio from the Eddie Gilbert "Jerry Lawler - This Is Your Life" segment in Memphis Episode 57: Audio from California Championship Wrestling segment (Rachel Donahue ring announcing) Episode 58: Audio of Tuesday Night Titans segment with Dr. Jerry Graham, Memphis Renegade Trivia (where Missy Hyatt interrupts Lance Russell with the answer), Jimmy Snuka interview in the empty arena on Don Muraco, audio of Tom Hankins on the Donahue WWF Scandal episode along with Murray Hodgson and Vince McMahon Episode 59: Audio of Jim Cornette's reaction to "The New Buddha Khan" promo video Episode 60: Austin Idol promo for Austin Idol Live on the Arcadian Vanguard podcast network Episode 61: 6:05 Classic with David Bixenspan (about Dr. Jerry Graham FBI tapes and Jimmy Snuka) Episode 62: Outtake between TGBL and Scott Cornish Episode 63: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 64: Audio drop of Kurt Brown - "The 605 can stress anybody out." Episode 65: Outtakes between TGBL and Tom Robinson (with Stuttering Tommy Rich talking behind Tom) Episode 66: Audio of Fred Blassie on his Manager of the Year Trophy, and "Blassie - King of Men" recording Episode 67: Outtakes between TGBL and Jeff Bowdren Episode 68: Outtakes between TGBL and Kurt Brown Episode 69: Outtakes between TGBL and Tom Robinson Episode 70: Kenny Bolin promo on The New Bolin Alley podcast on the Arcadian Vanguard podcast network Episode 71: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 72: Audio of the late Scott Williams on the Jim Cornette Experience "Fuck those guys!", and outtakes between TGBL and Tom Robinson Episode 73: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 74: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 75: Outtakes between TGBL and Scott Cornish, and audio drop of Scott Bowden calling Randy Hales a "retard" on USWA TV to a disgruntled Dave Brown Episode 76: Outtakes between TGBL, Jeff Bowdren, and Tom Robinson Episode 77: Outtakes between TGBL and Scott Cornish, and promos from Scott Bowden on Kentucky Fried Rasslin and Jeff Bowdren on Breaking Kayfabe podcasts on the Arcadian Vanguard podcast network Episode 78: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 79: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 80: Outtakes between TGBL, Scott Cornish, Howard Baum, and Jim Cornette Episode 81: Outtakes between TGBL and David Bixenspan Episode 82: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 83: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 84: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 85: Promo from TGBL and Mike Mills for the upcoming Mid-South Wrestling podcast on the Arcadian Vanguard podcast network Episode 86: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 87: Outtakes between TGBL and Jim Cornette Episode 88: Promos from James Romero for The Non-Fans Guide to Wrestling podcast and from John McAdam and Sean Goodwin for the Stick To Wrestling podcast - both on the Arcadian Vanguard podcasting network, - and outtakes between TGBL and Howard Baum Episode 89: Discussion between TGBL and Scott Cornish about musicians such as T. Valentine and Lorenzo Holden Episode 90: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 91: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 92: Outtakes between TGBL and Mike Mills Episode 93: Pandemonium Theatre Outtakes between TGBL and Ron Fuller Episode 94: A playing of "Not Big Daddy" by Allan Blackstock calling in to the 6:05 Hotline challenging Handsome Boogie Man, Amy-Lee doing an impression of Dennis Coralluzzo at Thanksgiving, Outtakes between TGBL and Handsome Boogie Man, outtakes of Pandemonium Theatre, and a "pre-planned" Easter Egg with TGBL, Jerry Grey, and Lou Kipliman listening to a recent Dominic Valente Wrestling Hot-Seat recording Episode 95: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE Episode 96: Pandemonium Theatre Outtakes between TGBL, Howard Baum, and Lou Kipliman, outtakes of Hiccuping Fabulous Moolah, various line recordings of Andre the Giant by Mike O'Gorman, and Amy-Lee outtakes from Pandemonium Theatre. Episode 97: Outtakes of Brian's surprise of Scott ad-libbing "The Genius" Lanny Poffo during the Hot Dog segment. Episode 98: Promo from John Arezzi for 'John Arezzi's Pro Wrestling Spotlight: Then And Now' Podcast on the Arcadian Vanguard Podcast Network. Episode 99: NO EASTER EGG AUDIO FOR THIS EPISODE